One of the most popular types of toys used by children through the years is that which may be generally described as toy vehicles. Such toy vehicles have been provided in a number of configurations, shapes, sizes and operating characteristics. The complexity of toy vehicles also represents a broad spectrum extending from simple unpowered hand rolled or propelled vehicles to battery powered and remotely controlled complex and expensive vehicles. The appearance characteristics of such toy vehicles extends from miniature replicas of existing vehicles to greatly enhanced fantasy or fanciful vehicles bearing little resemblance to actual full-sized vehicles. In one type of toy vehicle, a plurality of articulated interlocking or cooperating members provide some multiplicity of configurations by which the appearance or function of the toy vehicle is altered.
The object of this substantial effort by practitioners in the art is the provision of increased enjoyment and amusement for the child user. As a result, a virtually endless variety of toy vehicles exists in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,889 issued to Rosenwinkel, et al. sets forth a WHEEL FOR A TOY VEHICLE having a center hub attachable to a vehicle axle in a rolling attachment. The center hub supports a pair of spaced apart rim portions and a telescoping mechanism coupled therebetween which permits the spacing between hub portions to be adjusted. A vehicle tire includes a plurality of flexible members extending between the hub portions. When the hub portions are closely spaced, the flexible members are forced outwardly to form a large diameter rolling wheel. Conversely, when the hub portions are spaced apart, the hub portions extend more directly therebetween to form a generally cylindrical wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,696 issued to Law sets forth a VEHICLE WHEEL WITH CLUTCH MECHANISM AND SELF-ACTUATED EXTENDING CLAWS in which a vehicle hub supports a plurality of articulated claw members having an outer end and an interior end. The interior end portions are pivotally coupled to the hub such that the outer portions extend outwardly. An outer wheel encloses the hub and defines a plurality of slots which receive the outer ends of the claw members. The rotational position of the interior hub with respect to the outer wheel forces a corresponding extending portion of the claw members outwardly through the outer wheel slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,853 issued to Siegfried sets forth a WHEEL HUB LOCKING MECHANISM similar to that set forth above in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,696 in that a vehicle wheel includes an outer wheel having a plurality of slots defined therein and an inner hub is rotatably positionable within the outer wheel. A plurality of extending claw members are pivotally secured to the inner hub at one end and extend outwardly through the slots of the outer wheel in accordance with the rotational position between the inner hub and the outer wheel. A locking mechanism is provided for maintaining the claws in a retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,367 issued to Stubenfoll, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE WITH EXTENDABLE SECTION in which a four-wheeled toy vehicle further includes a two-wheeled tandem section slidably secured to the four-wheel vehicle portion and extendable therefrom to vary the overall length of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,307 issued to Gabler, et al. sets forth a PUSH TOY VEHICLE WITH OPERABLE MOUTH having a rear section in the shape of a track vehicle and a front section with operating jaws. The jaws are selectively operable by means supported within the vehicle such that the downward pressure upon the rear vehicle section produces opening of the vehicle mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,978 issued to Kassai sets forth a VEHICLE FOR CHILDREN in which a riding vehicle having a fanciful appearance supports a child's seat and a steering wheel. An articulated forward portion of the vehicle is pivotally secured to the vehicle body and moves between an open mouth and close mouth position in response to impact against a forwardly extending bumper or trigger portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,680 issued to Malewicki, et al. sets forth a TRAILERABLE ROBOT FOR CRUSHING VEHICLES in which a mechanical robot includes hydraulically operated arms, mandible claws, neck, head and jaw resembling a giant prehistoric reptile. The robot is driven from an onboard cockpit and is capable of picking up an automobile and crushing it as well as other play patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,242 issued to McKay, et al. sets forth a WHEELED TOY VEHICLE HAVING POUNDING FISTS which includes a support frame and drive wheel rotatably mounted thereon. A pair of forearms are pivotally secured to the frame on opposite sides thereof. Each forearm includes a fist portion which is movable between a raised and lowered position as the vehicle moves to simulate a fist pounding action.
While the foregoing described prior art toy vehicles have provided substantial variety and enjoyment to the child users, there exists, nonetheless, a continuing need in the art for evermore improved interesting and exciting toy vehicles for the child user.